


Shattered reflections (And drowned memories)

by 7BadHabits



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Jimin & Taehyung Bromance, Jimin-centric, Leader Namjoon, M/M, Mention of other members of K-pop, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7BadHabits/pseuds/7BadHabits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In a world like this. </p><p>Where people are forced to become selfish to survive.</p><p>And others become selfless to protect...</p><p>Who would you be?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered reflections (And drowned memories)

 

Jimin kicked the empty can of soda, shuffling through his heavy forest green bag right after crouching down and adjusting his snapback backwards with the other hand when he felt it block his view of his surroundings. Scuffing as he took out his water bottle, he frowned, "Half empty... I should scout the area for water tomorrow." Getting up and zipping his bag close, he adjusted his hoodie around his hip and his bag on his shoulders.

 

It was the middle of June. Or at least that's what Jimin thought. He didn't really know, but it was really hot. Luckily he was dressed on a white sleeveless shirt, short cargo pants and black cargo boots he stole from an abandoned store in the city he walked by a month ago. The hoodie was for when the nights got a little too cold, but Jimin knew he needed to look for winter clothes once winter came closer. 

 

In all honesty, Jimin doesn't know how this all started. All he knows is that one minute he was walking out of his dance practice studio with some friends, and the next, there were tanks and soldiers passing by them in a rush, shouting about evacuating the city and other nonsense Jimin couldn't really hear clearly when the shooting and explosions happening around him. So naturally, all Jimin could do was panic and follow the crowd that were apparently being directed to safety, but of course, everything had to go wrong for him to find himself all alone wondering the now empty streets...

 

Or at least he thought they were empty until he heard growling and snarling. Jimin did not want to find out where that sound came from so he ran as fast as he could.

 

Later on he found out that it was some kind of mutant animal. A rabid mutant one. They could tore you apart and eat you alive without much effort. They were also very hard to kill. It seems like their skin was five times stringer than the one of a rhino- Or at least that's what he heard from someone he had the pleasure _(_ _not_ _)_  to see be eaten alive by one ugly dog. Well, he thought that was a dog, but it was hard to tell with how ugly and terrifying it looked.

 

So here he is, alone, in a fucked up world where mutant animals are eating humans alive and forcing everyone to hide away and bringing back the caveman era again.

 

' _Fantastic..._ ' Jimin thought to himself with an eye roll. Running a hand through his hair as he lift his snapback, he sighed. Putting it back on now forward to shield his eyes from the glaring sun, he glanced around, in hopes of finding a place decent enough to spend at least the night there. "A gas station isn't a very good choice for sleeping but..." The 17 year old decided to at least take a look inside in case there were any water or food.

 

Jogging over the small gas station, and pulling up his black bandanna over his lower face in case the place was infected, he crouched down slightly and cautiously walked close to one of the windows as he took out his trusty katana that he stole from a store- an Otaku one he figured when he read the sign. He was clumsy with it at first, and almost cut off his hand once or twice, but with a decent practice of life or death situations, he got the hang of it slowly. 

 

Taking a peek inside, he noticed that the place has already been scouted, but there were still soda bottles around, two of three water bottles on the floor, or in the coolers, and some other useless stuff. Biting his lip under the bandanna, he kept looking inside, and once he was sure the place was mutant free, he slowly opened the glass door and walk inside only to step on a thin wire. Oh look, another trap he stepped into. Great.

This was nothing new to Jimin. Nope, not one bit. Jimin was probably the clumsiest person alive when it came to missing traps. Everything else he was great at, but not traps. To this day he still wondered how the hell he survived all this time with all he traps he basically walked into. But his not about to question his luck when he comes out of them alive somehow, but he does question himself whenever he falls into one. Will this be the last trap he'll walk into? He wasn't complaining though. He rather die by one of these than one of those mutant monsters. Or, well by someone that has gone insane after this world turn to be like this.

 

"Shit!" Jimin cursed out loud before something hit the back of his head hard enough to make him stumble and fall to the ground before everything went black. 

 

' _Fantastic..._ ' 

  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did good for my first chapter of a apocalyptic fic...


End file.
